1. Field of the Invention
Implementations of various technologies described herein generally relate to methods and systems for hydraulic fracturing operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
In the recovery of hydrocarbons from subterranean formations it is common practice, particularly in formations of low permeability, to fracture the hydrocarbon-bearing formation to provide flow channels. These flow channels facilitate movement of the hydrocarbons to the well bore so that the hydrocarbons may be pumped from the well.
In such fracturing operations, a fracturing fluid is hydraulically injected into a well bore penetrating the subterranean formation and is forced against the formation strata by pressure. The formation strata or rock is forced to crack and fracture, and a proppant is placed in the fracture by movement of a viscous-fluid containing proppant into the crack in the rock. The resulting fracture, with proppant in place, provides improved flow of the recoverable fluid, i.e., oil, gas or water, into the well bore.
Fracturing fluids customarily comprise a thickened or gelled aqueous solution which has suspended therein “proppant” particles that are substantially insoluble in the fluids of the formation. Proppant particles carried by the fracturing fluid remain in the fracture created, thus propping open the fracture when the fracturing pressure is released and the well is put into production. Suitable proppant materials include sand, walnut shells, sintered bauxite or similar materials. The “propped” fracture provides a larger flow channel to the well bore through which an increased quantity of hydrocarbons can flow, thereby increasing the production rate of a well.
A problem common to many hydraulic fracturing operations is the loss of fracturing fluid into the porous matrix of the formation. Fracturing fluid loss is a major problem. Hundreds of thousands (or even millions) of gallons of fracturing fluid must be pumped down the well bore to fracture such wells, and pumping such large quantities of fluid is very costly. The lost fluid also causes problems with the fracturing operation. For example, the undesirable loss of fluid into the formation limits the fracture size and geometry which can be created during the hydraulic fracturing pressure pumping operation. Thus, the total volume of the fracture, or crack, is limited by the lost fluid volume that is lost into the rock, because such lost fluid is unavailable to apply volume and pressure to the rock face.